il est arrivé à temps
by Laura Tytary
Summary: Tododeku. Izuku x shoto...
1. un adieu

Il ne me reste qu'un pas... Un stupide pas... pour tout oublier. Pour tomber dans le vide... ce vide qui me sauvera de ma torpeur... pour enfin me laisser prendre doucement par les bras de cette chose redoutable : la mort... ( qui n'est pas si redoutable que ça ) Pour m'envoler ? Comment se passe la vie là-bas ? Comment on vit ? Après tout, la vie de l'au-delà paraît plus facile que celle d'ici...

J'avais oublié de me présenter ne serait-ce que pour les dernières minutes de ma triste vie. Je suis Izuku Midoriya. Je suis âgé de 17 ans et je suis scolarisé à U.A.

Je voulais devenir écrivain ou dessinateur, mais mes espoirs ont disparu à cause de lui. ( Katsuki... tu me déçois... j'avais foi en toi... je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça... ).

ll m'a toujours dit et ne se gênait pas de me dire que j'étais faible... Peut-être avait-il raison ? ( Il n'a pas tout à fait tort... ).

Je ne suis peut-être qu'une personne qui a pour seul don de savoir faire des adieux. Il ne me reste qu'un seul pas pour être loin de ce monde ou règne la loi du plus fort.

Il ne me reste plus qu'un pas à faire pour atteindre le grand large.

Peut-être que je me sentirais mieux. Peut-être pourrai-je enfin me reposer. Peut-être que je trouverais la force de sourire.

Au fond il n'existe qu'un seul et unique problème sur terre. Comment redonner à l'humanité un sens spirituel, comment susciter une inquiétude de l'esprit. Il est nécessaire que l'humanité soit irriguée par le haut et que descende sur elle quelque chose comme un chant grégorien. On ne peut plus continuer à vivre en ne s'occupant que de frigidaires, de politique, de bilans budgétaires et de mots croisés. On ne peut plus progresser de la sorte.

Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que le monde dans lequel on vit n'est pas celui que l'on nous avait promis. ( Ils ne nous ont rien promis... ).

Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage pour terminer leur course au sol.

Je suis fatigué de tout ça... Fatigué d'être pointé du doigt pour un "oui" ou pour un "non". Je suis fatigué d'être jugé par ce connard de Katsuki. Avant je le considérais comme étant mon meilleur ami. Puis un jour, il a changé. Il n'était plus le même. D'abord, c'était certaines moqueries que je prenais sur le ton de la rigolade ( je me suis trompé à son sujet ). Ensuite, c'était des remarques me rabaissant. Après, sont arrivés les coups. Toutes ces petites choses qui font de moi «Deku, le bon à rien».

Mes bras sont scarifiés, abîmés par des millions de petites coupures Certaines bien plus profondes que d'autres.

De toute façon comme le dit VICTOR HUGO : La mélancolie , c'est le bonheur d'être triste ...

Aujourd'hui, je pars pour un grand voyage sans fin et même si je suis triste, je pars heureux et serein.

Car j'ai appris à ne pas avoir peur de ce que nous réserve l'inconnu.

J'ai appris que de montrer nos fragilités, c'était nous rendre plus fort. J'ai appris à ne pas m'attacher aux gens.

Avec vous, j'ai tout appris, sauf l'utilité de vivre.

J'avance, décidé à faire ce pas de trop... je passe au dessus de la barrière et je la franchis, tombant dans ce vide qui me mènerait à la mort...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Je me réveille en sursaut...

Encore ce cauchemar. Pourquoi il ne se termine pas comme cela s'est vraiment passé ? Je me retourne doucement pour remarquer qu'il est là. Encore endormi. Qu'il est beau... Je loge ma tête dans son cou... Si il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment je serais sans doute mort et je ne l'aurais jamais connu. Sa respiration calme et régulière m'aide à m'endormir...

Et si je vous racontais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?


	2. chapitre 2

Précédemment :

Je me réveille en sursaut...

Encore ce cauchemar. Pourquoi il ne se termine pas comme cela s'est vraiment passé ? Je me retourne doucement pour remarquer qu'il est là. Encore endormi. Qu'il est beau... Je loge ma tête dans son cou... Si il n'était pas arrivé au bon moment je serais sans doute mort et je ne l'aurais jamais connu. Sa respiration calme et régulière m'aide à m'endormir...

Et si je vous racontais ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ?

Je marche d'un pas décidé.

C'est aujourd'hui que je mets fin à mes jours.

Ce n'est pas très joyeux comme pensée quand j'y repense. Mais pour ma défense... Je n'ai pas eu une vie heureuse. Je n'ai pas à me justifier de toute façon.

Donc je disais, aujourd'hui sera mon dernier jour en tant que personne vivante sur cette terre. Personne ne pourra m'arrêter car je n'ai ni ami, ni connaissance.

Conclusion : personne pour jouer les fauteurs de trouble...

Je me suis toujours dis qu'une détresse trop grande peut conduire au suicide, même si ce n'est réellement au fond qu'un appel au secours, entendu trop tard...

Je suis rationnel. La mort est un cadeau... que je prends volontiers.

La vie est constituée d'étapes, plus ou moins difficiles... la plus douce étant l'amour ( Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ce sentiment ).

La plus dur, c'est la séparation ... ( Pas tellement ).

La plus pénible, ce sont les adieux... ( C'est la plus simple pourtant).

Et la plus belle, ce sont les retrouvailles. ( Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'y goûter.)

Je n'oublierais jamais ma mère, il faut savoir qu'une mère est la première femme qui t'aimera durant l'intégralité de ta vie.

Je t'aime maman, de tout mon cœur.

Sur ces mots, je franchis la barre. Je m'approche du vide qui me guette. Je plonge, je mets en premier la tête...

Et je tombe...

Je vois ma vie défilé devant mes yeux... Alors c'est donc vrai. J'ai vraiment eu une vie de merde . Je regarde le ciel défiler à l'envers. Ça en devien presque plaisant...

Je ferme les yeux comme pour dire que tout est fini...

Mais avant que je puisse m'écrasé au sol. Quelqu'un m'a rattraper...

J'ouvre légèrement les yeux pour voir qui est speudo sauveur.

Il a les cheveux particulier... Le côté gauche est rouge tandis que son côté droit est blanc... Il a aussi les yeux vairons. Son œil gauche est d'un bleu profond. Tandis que son œil droit est gris comme le métal. Il n'a aucune imperfections sur le visage apart cette Vilaine brûlures autour de son œil gauche.

Mais je trouve que ça lui donne un certain charme... Je rougi rapidement en me rapelant ce que je vien de penser...

Il penche un peux la tête afin de pouvoir me regarder... Il a un air froid et sérieux... Mais au fond de ses prunelle je peux voir une personne pleine de tendresse et de bonté... Je me surpris à penser qu'il était magnifique... Une beauté pareil ne peux pas être humaine !

\- tu vas bien ? Dit-il inquiet

\- disons que oui, je vien tout de même d'essayer de me donner la mort...

\- c'est vrai que dit comme ça...

Je regarde autour de moi et remarques que je suis dans les air et lui aussi, je le regarde plus attentivement et remarques qu'il a des ailes dans le dos ! Elles sont juste énormes, elles ont l'air toutes douces, elles sont blanches avec les pointes rouges. Elles sont à la auteur de sa beauté...

\- arrête de me fixer ça en devien presque gênant. Dit-il les joues légèrement rosie

\- Ah... Ah... Par... Pardon ! Balbutais je... C'est à mon tour d'être rouge comme une pivoine maintenant.

Pourquoi le je le fixe comme ça moi !?

Après un moment à plané dans les air nous nous posons sur le toit d'un immeuble. Je m'assoie par terre car l'air de rien ça m'a fais choque de savoir que j'était en vie. Il s'accroupit pour êtres à ma hauteur. Je peux remarquer qu'il a ranger ses ailes. On dirait un parfaites humain comme ça...

\- Pourquoi m'as tu sauver. Demandais je visiblement agacé...

\- c'est pourtant simple, je suis ton ange gardien !

J'écarquille les yeux... Lui mon ange gardien ? Pourquoi ne sais t-il pas manifesté avant ? Quand j'en avais vraiment besoin ? J'en est marre ! Il débarque que quand je tante de me suicider, mais je repense à mon dicton... Un suicide est un appel à l'aide en retard ... Donc ce n'est pas de sa faute... Il est juste là pour m'aider... Quel boulet je suis ! Pourquoi je rejète toujours la faute sur le dos des autres... Je suis égoïste.


End file.
